Rapport de mission
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Missing scène Abyss.


AURELIA

Genre : Missing scène, de l'épisode Abyss.

J'ai trouvé que les scénaristes avaient terminé un peu rapidement ce magnifique épisode dont Jack n'est pas sorti indemne. J'ai donc voulu creuser un peu.

Disclaimer : j'écris cette histoire uniquement pour le plaisir.

Avertissements et remerciements .

-Cette fic fut longue à écrire, reprise et abandonnée plusieurs fois. Merci à Mimigibos pour ses conseils avisés qui m'ont évité une grosse bourde en psychologie. J'ai commencé cette fic début décembre, elle ne voit le jour que maintenant, après une refonte complète.

-Dans cette histoire Jack et Daniel se tutoient. Daniel étant « ascensionné », il se permet cette familiarité avec Jack pour mieux se rapprocher de lui.

-Bisous à Hito, qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger cette fic.

RAPPORT DE MISSION

J'étais enfin rentré mais je ne voulais pas en parler, ni même y penser.

Allongé dans ce lit je me sentais mal, et pourtant le cadre autour de moi m'était familier, c'était l'infirmerie du SGC. Je n'avais jamais aimé l'infirmerie, tout le monde le savait, et pourtant j'étais heureux d'y être parvenu.

Comment peut on être à la fois si mal et si bien ? Ressentir du soulagement malgré toute la souffrance ?

Allongé sur le dos, je ne bougeais pas, je faisais semblant de dormir quand la porte s'ouvrait. Je ne voulais pas en parler, ni même y penser.

Cette fois, c'était Janet.

-Mon colonel ! dit-elle d'une voix douce, ne bougez pas, je m'occupe de la perfusion.

Je me détendis, avec elle j'étais tranquille, elle n'essaierait pas de me faire parler.

Elle ressentit mon soulagement, mais elle se méprit, elle sourit.

-Promis, plus de piqûre. Je peux tout passer par la perf.

A ce moment j'ouvris les yeux, et son doux visage penché sur moi me fit du bien.

Les piqûres ! C'est vrai que je détestais ça, mais pas à ce point quand même. J'étais capable d'encaisser beaucoup, énormément même. Mais cela faisait partie de ce personnage que je m'étais créé.

Les psy diraient que je me cachais. Ah oui les psy ! parlons-en.

Ce docteur Mac Kenzie par exemple. Il avait une façon de se pencher au dessus de mon lit que je détestais. Comme s'il voulait profiter de ce que j'étais couché pour me dominer.

-Il faut parler colonel O'Neill.

Ah ouais parler ! Le mot était lâché !. Justement je ne voulais pas, même pas y penser. Il continuait son blabla,

-Si vous ne parlez pas, vous ne guérirez pas.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ? Je ne souffrais pas de vulgaires maux terriens, auxquels la psychiatrie pouvait quelque chose. Ce domaine là je le lui laissais. Tiens, j'étais généreux, je lui accordais le bénéfice du doute. Enfin peut être pas finalement… Mais que savait-il de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte, lui qui ne l'avait jamais franchie ? Il n'avait lu que nos rapports de mission, froids et circoncis, sans émotions ni état d'âme. Des rapports comme l'armée les adorait, où l'on ne rapportait que les faits. Je détestais écrire des rapports, Ah les rapports militaires où l'art de ne rien dire, mais malgré tout, j'y excellais ! Moi qui ne me dévoilais jamais ! c'était génial pour ça un rapport militaire !

De l'autre côté du miroir, c'était un autre univers, avec ses lois et ses règles basées sur la cruauté et le despotisme.

Nos maux terriens n'étaient pas comparables, même s'ils étaient d'une cruauté insoutenable, les guerres, la torture, tout cela existait ici aussi. Mais le sarcophage, c'était la pire invention qui soit et qui n'avait pu être imaginé que par un démon. Que pouvait comprendre à ça ce pauvre toubib avec ses petits remèdes ?

Tiens il s'était arrêté de parler. Il attendait,

Tu pouvais toujours courir mon gars, pas un mot, nada, niet, tu n'aurais rien. Je ne voulais pas en parler, même pas y penser.

-Colonel O'Neill, je vais revenir demain, je vous laisse vous reposer. Je conçois bien que pour le moment….

Et le voilà reparti ! Je fermais mes oreilles, mes yeux… me laissant bercer par sa voix monocorde, je m'assoupis.

Je me réveillais, roulé en boule. J'avais mal. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de blessures apparentes sur mon corps, le sarcophage avait tout guéri, en surface tout au moins. Alors pourquoi cette douleur ? Mon cœur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine, j'avais mal au cœur, mal à la tête, de la fièvre.

Autour de moi des gens s'affairaient, des pas glissaient sur le sol. Je percevais très clairement les bruits, beaucoup moins les voix. Des chuchotements qui ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à ma conscience.

Quelques mots se frayaient un passage à travers mon esprit embrumé :

-Sarcophage, dépendance….

Dépendance ! ça voulait dire quoi ? Que j'avais besoin de cette horreur ? comme d'une drogue ! Je ne suis pas drogué, moi ! Des images de Daniel dépendant et fou de douleur après un abus de sarcophage me revenaient en mémoire. Mais cela ne pouvait pas me toucher, pas moi, j'étais trop fort pour cela. Que toutes les fibres de mon corps réclamaient douloureusement alors que mon esprit le rejetait, ce maudit sarcophage ? Ce n'était pas possible. Inconcevable, impensable ! Mais pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ?

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier.

Je m'agitais, je voulais sortir. Si j'allais dehors ? Respirer de l'air pur ! Des mains me tenaient, mais j'étais beaucoup plus fort que toutes ces femmes.

-Colonel ! Calmez-vous ! On va être obligé de vous attacher !

La voix de Janet me parvenait comme à travers un brouillard.

M'attacher, ah non ! ficelé comme un saucisson ! Il n'en était pas question ! Ça non ! je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Allez respire un grand coup ! Voilà ! Ils m'ont lâché maintenant. Je voyais les ombres reculer et la porte se refermer.

-Jack !

-Daniel ! Mais je croyais que vous ne deviez pas revenir !

-Moi aussi je le croyais, mais vous avez besoin de moi.

-Ah ! vous vous êtes enfin décidé à m'aider ! Mais c'est un peu tard, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, il était revenu ! Mon cas devait être désespéré pour que Oma l'ait laissé partir à nouveau.

-Je vais mourir, c'est ça lui ai-je dit ?

Un sourire est revenu relever le coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux se sont mis à briller.

-Jack ! arrêtez vos conneries ! Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, au SGC, c'est fini.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Daniel soupira :

-Ah ! Jack ! quelle tête de bois vous faites !

Je commençais à m'énerver,

-Chut fit Daniel en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, écoutez-moi ! je vais rester encore un peu près de vous ! vous êtes mal en point.

-Mais non je vais très bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos !

-Non, Jack ! Ne vous cachez pas la tête dans le sable !

-Il n'y pas de sable ici !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de plaisanter.

-Vous êtes exaspérant à la fin ! et vous avez parfaitement compris ce que je veux dire. Il n'y a que vous pour vous guérir.

Ah là, je sentais qu'il allait me parler du psy, c'était gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il continua impitoyable :

-Il faut que vous vidiez votre sac, c'est la seule solution et vous le savez !

Comme j'allais répliquer vertement je m'aperçus que j'étais seul dans la chambre. Lui aussi voulait que je parle et pourtant moi je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Même pas y penser !

Situation insoluble et inextricable.

Cependant l'idée faisait son chemin, cela faisait huit jours que j'étais dans ce lit à mal dormir, à souffrir, et je n'avais pas avancé d'un centimètre sur le chemin de la guérison. J'étais toujours aussi mal. Parfois les souvenirs revenaient et pour ne pas me laisser submerger par la terreur je luttais de toutes mes forces pour les chasser de mon esprit.

Et voilà qu'il était revenu ce psy de malheur.

Maintenant j'avais le droit de me lever. La dépendance au sarcophage s'estompait. Tant mieux. Me savoir drogué à cet engin était insupportable.

J'avais appris à tout contrôler dans ma vie, j'avais réussi à faire des compartiments dans mon esprit. Les choses agréables, les bons souvenirs les personnes que j'aimais, d'un côté. Et puis sous clé avec un quadruple fermoir, le reste, mon passé trouble dans les forces spéciales, des actes pas recommandables que j'avais commis, et puis toutes les douleurs, Charlie, le divorce d'avec Sarah, les tortures, les guerres.

Mon esprit fonctionnait ainsi avec un formidable couvercle sur lequel je pesais de toutes mes forces parfois, quand quelque chose voulait remonter à la surface. Dans cette case, j'avais mis aussi mes sentiments et tout ce qui était trop personnel, tout ce que je ne voulais pas dévoiler, tous mes souvenirs d'enfance douloureux. Tout y était, il ne manquait rien. Avec le temps, j'avais moins besoin de peser sur ce couvercle. Toute cette masse d'horreur devait s'enfoncer aux tréfonds de mon inconscient, dans une région que je ne pouvais plus atteindre, que je ne voulais plus atteindre.

Mais les derniers évènements avaient tout changé, tout bousculé. Il n'y avait plus de place dans ma fosse aux douleurs, elle était pleine à raz bord, et les derniers évènements en date ne voulaient pas y pénétrer. Comme on dit la coupe était pleine. Cela débordait de partout. Sous forme de cauchemars, d'insomnies, de souffrance, de colère, de malaise…

Tout ça je l'avais compris en une séance chez le psy.

Pour une fois il n'avait pas cherché à me faire parler. Il m'avait fait asseoir. J'avais allongé les jambes et je m'étais muré dans le silence. Pas question de lâcher quoique ce soit. J'avais fermé mon cœur et mes oreilles, décidé à attendre que le temps passe. Lequel des deux se lasserait le premier ? certainement pas moi, pensais-je à ce moment là.

Mais c'était compter sans Daniel. Il était arrivé comme ça d'un bloc. J'avais tout de suite compris qu'il n'y avait que moi qui le voyais. Mac Kenzie, s'installa à son bureau. Il avait sorti un bloc de papier pour prendre des notes. Des notes ! je rigolais, intérieurement bien sûr. Il n'était pas près de l'user son carnet. S'il comptait noter tout ce que j'allais dire. Ah j'y pense peut être qu'il notera mes silences ! Là il aura du boulot : un silence en arrivant, plein au milieu et un en repartant !

Daniel mit sa main sur sa bouche en me montrant le docteur. Je hochais la tête imperceptiblement. Il insista, je ne devais rien manifester de sa présence.

-Jack je suis positivement ravi ! tu ne peux pas me répondre. Je peux te tutoyer maintenant que je suis loin sur un autre plan ? Cela ne pose aucun problème ? n'est ce pas ?

Je rageais et serrais les poings il ne perdait rien pour attendre le petit scarabée.

Il poursuivit impitoyablement.

-Il va falloir que tu écoutes ce bon docteur. Il a plein de choses intéressantes à te dire, ajouta –il malicieusement.

Je commençais à me tortiller sur ma chaise. Ecouter Daniel pérorer sans pouvoir lui répondre, au risque de me retrouver dans une belle cellule capitonnée, me demandait un effort surhumain. D'ailleurs la cellule n'était pas loin, je le sentais. Il avait le don de m'énerver. Franchement je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

-Colonel O'Neill commença Mac Kenzie, sur le plan physique vous allez beaucoup mieux. Le sevrage du sarcophage est pratiquement terminé. C'est votre psychisme qui m'inquiète…

Voilà ! je commençais à décrocher. Daniel se rapprocha de moi, il me cria dans l'oreille « écoute ! Jack ! » Je fis un bond sur ma chaise !

Naturellement Mac Kenzie s'en aperçut.

-Un problème colonel ?

Je grognais une vague réponse qui voulait dire que tout allait très bien et que je l'écoutais. Enfin écouter était un bien grand mot. Je le laissais ronronner autour de moi.

-Vous n'y mettez pas beaucoup du vôtre colonel. Il va falloir prendre les grands moyens.

A ces mots je me réveillais tout à fait.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par grands moyens ? demandai-je assez inquiet tout de même de la tournure des évènements.

-Il va falloir que vous fassiez un petit séjour dans mon service.

-Chez les fous !

-Vous réagissez ! c'est bien ! dit-il d'un ton condescendant que je détestais. Non pas les fous comme vous dites ! simplement dans les locaux de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

A ce moment je vis Daniel lever le pouce en signe de victoire. S'il n'avait pas été un être élevé je lui aurais cassé la figure immédiatement.

Malgré moi il m'était difficile de garder mon calme. Et quand je relevais la tête Daniel avait disparu.

-Je voudrais voir un autre médecin ai-je dit.

-C'est votre droit, a répondu Mac Kenzie en me regardant attentivement.

Il ne put rien lire sur mon visage, j'étais passé maître depuis longtemps dans l'art de masquer mes émotions. Et heureusement, cela m'avait sauvé la vie bien des fois.

De retour dans mes quartiers Daniel m'attendait.

-Ah te voilà toi ! tu veux qu'on se dise « tu » c'est ok, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te dire ce que je pense de tes interventions. D'abord ce qui se passe avec mon psy ça ne te regarde pas.

J'étais très en colère. Daniel ne répondit pas, il attendait tout simplement que le lait retombe. Trois phrases plus loin je n'avais plus beaucoup de reproches à lui faire. Je tournais en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

-Jack calme-toi. Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour t'enfoncer.

-Je sais, lui avais-je répondu. J'ai demandé à changer de toubib, je ne peux pas le voir celui là.

-Tu as bien fait, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. Mais il y a beaucoup de médecins ici. Tu en as choisi un ?

-Non, je m'en fiche ! de toute façon je ne parlerais pas. Mais déjà si je peux ne plus voir cette tête de faux jeton, ce sera déjà pas mal.

Daniel partit comme il était venu. En silence. Mais sans m'en rendre compte j'attendais ses visites, c'était fou comme il m'exaspérait quand il était là et qu'il me manquait depuis qu'il était parti. Une vraie contradiction. Mais Daniel n'a jamais engendré de l'indifférence, on l'adorait ou on le détestait. Moi j'oscillais allègrement entre les deux. Tantôt je le fuyais, à d'autres fois je le recherchais, du moins quand il était vivant, enfin je veux dire vivant de sa vraie vie.

Ses visites dans les geôles de Baal m'avaient empêché de devenir fou tout simplement, et de cela je lui serais toujours éternellement reconnaissant. Même si je râlais après lui tout le temps, je crois que c'était le meilleur ami que je n'avais jamais eu. Mon avenir était si bouché qu'il m'apportait une bouffée d'oxygène et m'aidait à supporter ce qui était insoutenable. Sans lui… je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que je serais devenu. Aurai-je eu la force de chercher à m'enfuir quand le vaisseau de Yu a attaqué la forteresse de Baal. Je ne saurais le dire avec certitude. Mais je ne voulais plus penser.

Je ne voulais voir personne. Moi qui suis si sociable et ne peut rester longtemps sans parler à quelqu'un ou aller faire un tour du côté de « son » labo, je restais calfeutré dans mes quartiers où je m'ennuyais ferme.

En fait je crois que j'avais peur du regard des autres. « il revient de l'enfer, le pauvre ! » La pitié c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas supporter. Un sentiment détestable qui vous réduit à une seule chose, ce que vous venez de subir. Je n'aurais plus été Jack, ou le colonel O'Neill, mais celui qui est revenu de l'enfer. Peut être pas pour mes amis, mais pour le reste de la base, si. J'aurais l'impression de perdre la seule chose qui me restait à cet instant, ma fierté. C'était sans doute une fausse idée que je me faisais, mais j'étais dans un tel marasme que je ne pouvais supporter le regard des autres.

Mon cauchemar était toujours le même, je tenais cette fille par la main. J'avais l'impression d'éprouver quelque chose de très fort pour elle. On fuyait, j'étais revenu la chercher et puis elle était tombée, alors je lui avais dit que j'allais ouvrir la porte. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps, je m'étais retrouvé au sol, j'étais à nouveau moi même, l'infâme serpent qui m'avait fait aller sur cette planète m'avait lâchement abandonné. J'étais en pleine confusion. Je me revoyais dans mon rêve étendu dans la boue, le visage plein de terre et la main écrasée sous le pied d'un jaffa.

Maudit serpent ! Pourquoi avais-je accepté de me laisser implanté par ce lâche qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autres issue que de m'abandonner ?

La différence entre lui et moi, c'est que justement j'avais le sens du devoir ! j'avais accepté à cause de la mission, livrer des informations importantes qui auraient été perdues si le serpent n'avait pas trouvé d'hôte. Il me guérissait et en échange je faisais ce qu'on attendait de moi.

Mais ça ! libérer cette fille ne faisait pas partie du marché, en aucun cas. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? et je n'avais pas pu l'en empêcher. Un Tok'ra qui avait osé briser la symbiose parfaite entre l'hôte et le symbiote. Un traître ! jamais plus je ne ferais confiance à la Tok'ra. Déjà que ma confiance était limitée ! Même de Jacob je me méfiais. Ces Tok'ras sont peut être du bon côté de la barrière mais ils ont la faculté de glisser comme … un serpent justement.

Moi je suis quelqu'un de carré, pour moi un chat est un chat. J'aime le franc parler, les choses claires.

-Alors colonel ? me dit Janet, vous avez demandé à changer de médecin. Je vous recommande le docteur Karen Willcott , elle est très bien.

-Une femme ? grognais-je.

-Oui, vous auriez préféré un homme sans doute ? je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

En aucun cas je ne voulais causer du souci à Janet. Je sentais qu'elle s'était démenée pour me trouver quelqu'un. Aussi, lui dis-je que c'était parfait.

De toute façon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, je n'avais rien à dire.

Le docteur Willcott me reçut dans une pièce neutre aux murs gris ! Rien pour accrocher mon regard que je laissais glisser sur la surface brillante. Je ne sais même pas quelle tête elle a, et au fond cela m'est égal.

Elle s'était assise en face de moi, une table nous séparant.

-Pouvez-vous me parler de votre emprisonnement ?

Je remarquais au passage qu'elle n'avait employé aucun des mots qui me hérissaient, tels que Baal, torture ou sarcophage.

Finalement avoir changé de psy ne modifiait en rien la situation, sauf que je n'avais plus dans mes oreilles le ronronnement de la voix de Mac Kenzie qui me portait sur le système. Mais je n'avais pas plus envie de me confier à elle.

Elle le sentit et n'insista pas.

-Ok ! je vois, et si on allait faire un tour dehors ? On va monter à la surface, il fait beau aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui, il fait beau ? Pourtant les murs sont toujours aussi gris et je n'aperçois pas le soleil ?

Elle me sourit gentiment.

-C'est pour cela que je vous propose la surface. Un peu d'air frais vous fera du bien. Vous avez mauvaise mine.

-Oui, mon bronzage laisse un peu à désirer !

-Vous ne décrochez jamais, n'est ce pas ?

-Jamais, lui dis-je en la regardant avec un air de défi.

-C'est pas grave, on a tout notre temps. Enfin c'est vous qui décidez du temps dont vous voulez bien disposer.

-Comment cela ?

-Si vous voulez reprendre votre travail, il faudra que vous fassiez un gros effort !

-Je me sens bien et tout à fait apte à travailler.

-Ça, ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision, c'est moi qui vous donnerai le feu vert et en ferai part au général Hammond.

Et mince ! je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect du problème. Je n'étais pas au pied d'un mur mais d'une véritable falaise. Et ce serait beaucoup plus dur à escalader.

Pendant ce dialogue nous étions arrivés au sommet de la Cheyenne. Je remplis mes poumons d'air frais. Il faisait très beau, elle avait raison. Je voyais la ville devant moi les voitures au loin comme des fourmis, des lacs, les montagnes au fond. Un joli panorama qui me calmait d'habitude. Mais là une angoisse sourde me rongeait le cœur.

Nous n'avions pas dit un seul mot, simplement admiré le paysage, puis d'un commun accord nous étions redescendus dans les profondeurs de la base.

-Colonel, m'a t-elle dit en me quittant. Si vous ne voulez pas parler, écrivez !

Puis elle m'avait planté là au milieu du couloir.

Contre toute attente, Daniel était revenu. Il m'attendait dans mes quartiers, et avait le nez plongé dans mon ordinateur.

-Daniel, c'est très indiscret dis-je en rabattant d'un coup sec le couvercle du portable. Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

-Ton dossier Jack !

-Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

-Si, parce que j'ai décidé de m'occuper de toi !

-Tu aurais pu m'éviter quelques tours de sarcophage dans ce cas ! lui dis-je assez cruellement.

Son visage se rembrunit :

-Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le droit.

-Et maintenant tu as le droit ?

-Non, en fait dit-il, un peu gêné.

-Alors ? qu' y a t-il de plus grave que les tortures de Baal ?

-Les tortures sont physiques, dans quelques temps tu auras oublié. Mais il y a des choses que tu n'oublies pas, qui te rongent et qui vont te détruire.

-Je suis déjà détruit Daniel, depuis longtemps, murmurai-je d'une voix sourde.

J'aurai juré qu'à cet instant il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Je tournais la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse lire dans mon regard la moindre émotion. Je cherchai une phrase à dire pour alléger l'atmosphère mais il continuait.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai obtenu une permission spéciale pour m'occuper de toi.

Il s'était assis sur mon lit et parlait. On aurait dit qu'il était là en chair et en os. Cela était à la fois agréable de le voir, mais en même temps très étrange.

Heureusement que nous étions hors du champ de la camera qui était pointée sur la porte, et il n'y avait pas de son. Sinon le préposé à la surveillance aurait eu bien des choses à dire sur ce pauvre colonel qui perdait la tête à pérorer tout seul dans son coin.

-Quand vas-tu te décider ?

-A quoi ?

-A vider ton sac. Tu sais que tu peux me parler à moi, je suis réel tout en en ne l'étant pas et plus rien me surprend.

-Non merci. Le docteur m'a proposé d'écrire, que ce serait plus simple parait-il. Mais franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Et si tu racontais tout simplement. Dans l'ordre ou comme les idées te viennent. Tu écris ce que tu penses.

-Justement je ne veux pas y penser, ni en parler encore moins l'écrire.

-Alors là Jack, tu as un problème.

-Je sais dis-je résigné. Mais je peux toujours quitter l'armée, s'ils ne veulent plus de moi.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne résoudra rien du tout.

-Et alors ? C'est simple non ! Ils ne veulent pas que je reprenne le travail pour d'obscures raisons, je démissionne. De toute façon, j'ai assez bossé pour l'armée, pour mon pays, et pour la planète aussi depuis 6 ans. Ça commence à bien faire, je suis fatigué.

-Alors fais-le ! Qu'est ce que tu attends !

J'étais interloqué ! il abondait dans mon sens. Du coup je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. J'avais dit cela un peu comme un défi, mais je n'avais pas plus que cela envie de démissionner.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais enfin pu rentrer chez moi. Le toubib m'avait laissé sortir ! Elle disait que c'était bon pour moi et pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec elle, les murs gris de la base me déprimaient. Je ne pouvais plus les supporter. Les entretiens étaient pénibles, il me fallait creuser loin, très loin. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup, mais j'avais suivi son conseil, et je tapais le soir sur mon clavier à en casser les touches.

Me retrouver chez moi, m'avait fait un bien fou. Quoique j'avais trouvé ma maison vide, mais étonnamment bien rangée. Aucun reste de repas, le sol bien propre, les placards et tiroirs en ordre. Rien ne dépassait.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'étais pas rentré depuis cette maudite mission en Antarctique, où j'avais attrapé la mort ! Cette région ne me portait pas chance, j'avais failli y mourir quelques années plus tôt. Sans Carter, j'y serais resté. Carter…

Je posais mon ordinateur sur la table basse du salon et je fis le tour des pièces pour me réimprégner de ces murs. C'était là que je vivais depuis mon arrivée à Colorado Springs i ans, j'avais laissé tous mes souvenirs, les bons comme les autres, les plus nombreux. Ceux dont je ne voulais pas parler, mais qui s'obstinaient à remonter à la surface, ceux dont j'avais commencé à me défaire en psychothérapie.

Je fis le tour des pièces pour me replonger dans mon chez moi, soupçonnant Carter d'être venue faire le ménage, et rendre la maison plus accueillante. Je souris à l'image de Carter avec un tablier et un plumeau à la main. C'était bien loin de la scientifique brillante et de la militaire hors pair que je connaissais. Et pourtant cela devait lui arriver assez souvent. Finalement il y avait beaucoup d'aspects d'elle que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de sa vie, à part ce que tout le monde savait. J'en éprouvais un certain regret.

Dans la cuisine elle avait rempli le frigo et acheté ma marque de bières préférée. Elle, par contre me connaissait.

Assis une canette à la main dans un fauteuil j'éprouvais pour la première fois un semblant de paix. Juste une pause dans tout ce marasme.

J'en étais à ce point de mes réflexions quand le téléphone sonna.

-O'Neill, dis-je machinalement.

-Mon colonel ? C'est Jonas.

La voix était claire, joyeuse, mais comme un peu forcée.

D'ailleurs depuis quelques temps je trouvais les gens très souriants, de ce sourire un peu mécanique que l'on a quand on est embarrassé, comme si les mots s'étranglaient dans les gorges et qu'il ne restait plus que ce sourire forcé pour communiquer. J'en venais à penser que je faisais peur à tout le monde. Ou alors c'était une certaine forme de pitié qui me hérissait le poil.

Je grognais

-Jonas, je vous ai dit sans fois, de ne pas me faire du « mon colonel », vous êtes un civil. Appelez moi Jack.

Hésitation. Jonas était un jeune homme que je devais impressionner. Je savais bien que le « mon colonel » était une marque de respect dans sa bouche, mais en ce moment j'avais besoin d'une autre reconnaissance.

-Oui…Jack dit-il en hésitant sur le prénom.

Je m'impatientais :

-Qu'y a-t-il Jonas ? dis-je d'une voix un peu plus sèche que je n'aurais voulu.

-Le major Carter organise une petite soirée chez elle, ce soir à 19 heures.

-Vous savez Jonas en ce moment, les réceptions…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, c'était inutile je m'apprêtais à raccrocher quand Jonas repris la parole :

-C'est pas une réception, juste SG1, Janet et Cassie.

-Merci Jonas, mais c'est non.

En effet je ne me sentais pas la force d'affronter le regard des autres.

-Elle sera déçue dit simplement le jeune homme.

-Qui ?

-Cassie.

Très habile, Jonas ! la dernière chose que je voulais c'était décevoir cette enfant que j'adorais comme ma propre fille.

-Jack ? disait la voix de Jonas, une voix en point d'interrogation, il attendait patiemment ma décision.

-C'est d'accord, lâchais-je dans un souffle en raccrochant.

Quelques instant plus tard, j'étais de nouveau au creux de mon fauteuil me demandant avec angoisse comment j'allais supporter de me retrouver parmi eux.

En fait je devais me l'avouer, moi Jack O'Neill qui avait résisté à la torture de Baal, j'étais mort de trouille de me retrouver devant mes amis et de supporter sur moi le regard de Carter.

Son regard si bleu et si inquiet qui me troublait à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur moi.

Je me demandais comment on pouvait éprouver du plaisir à recevoir chez soi un vieux bonhomme grincheux et renfrogné, tout perclus de rhumatismes.

-Vous n'êtes pas si vieux et décrépi Jack !

Je me retournais et poussais un soupir exaspéré.

-Daniel ! encore toi ! Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant !

-Non, sauf si elles sont dites à voix haute, fit Daniel en riant.

Je devais avoir un air particulièrement stupide car son rire s'accentua. Il me regardait comme seuls savent le faire ceux qui sont passés de l'autre côté et ne visent plus qu'à l'essentiel.

-Je vais partir Jack, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, maintenant.

Je protestais pour la forme

-Mais si…

Toujours cette ambiguïté, le voir me faisait plaisir, mais sa nouvelle clairvoyance me pesait et me ramenait sans cesse à me confronter à mes démons. Avec lui pas question de se cacher, et pour ce don qu'il avait de m'exaspérer encore plus que de son vivant je lui aurais volontiers cassé la figure. Mais je me retins, ne voulant pas me ridiculiser encore davantage en passant mon poing à travers lui.

Le soir même je traînais des pieds pour me rendre chez mon second, cherchant tout un tas de bonnes raisons pour ne pas m'y rendre. Je pourrais être malade ? tomber en panne de voiture ? C'est pas mal une panne, c'est imparable, imprévisible, mais quand même un peu énorme. Et puis Jonas viendrait me chercher, de toute façon, je n'y échapperai pas.

Le rendez-vous était à 19 heures. A 19 h 30 j'étais encore à la base. Mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine, j'étais tenté de prendre le médicament que m'avait laissé le toubib. Un petit comprimé si vous vous sentez vraiment mal, m'avait-elle dit. C'était la notion de « vraiment mal » qui me turlupinait. Et puis je n'aimais pas les médicaments, je me persuadais que je n'en avais pas besoin, c'était bon pour les faibles, pas pour moi. Une béquille psychologique qui me ferait voir des papillons roses. Elle m'avait expliqué que ce n'était pas un problème de force de caractère ou pas. Il arrivait un moment où c'était indispensable.

Finalement je jetais le flacon à la poubelle. Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains je sortis de la base, montais dans ma voiture, m'arrêtais au supermarché et pris la route de chez Carter.

J'arrivais le dernier, naturellement. Un peu embarrassé avec une bouteille dans les mains.

-Jack ! cria une voix joyeuse.

C'était Cassie, elle se jeta à mon cou, et je la serrais contre moi.

-Alors comment vas-tu ma grande ?

-Bien ! on t'attendait tu sais, tu es en retard dit-elle d'un ton faussement mécontent.

Elle me prit la bouteille des mains et me précéda dans la maison. On me fit une place sur un canapé et on me mit d'office une canette de bière dans la main. Quelques banalités furent échangées, puis je m'enfonçais dans le moelleux des coussins et je les écoutais parler. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de participer à la conversation. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans mes veines, la présence de mes amis me faisait beaucoup de bien. Cela m'apaisait. Jonas avait eu raison de m'appeler.

Je n'avais pas très faim et bus trois bières avant de picorer quelques gâteaux. Je me contentais de la regarder. On ne s'était pratiquement pas parlé depuis mon retour. Le lien ténu de l'amitié se renoua doucement mais avec force. C'était comme si cette terrible parenthèse n'avait pas existée. J'étais parti pour l'enfer, ils m'avaient cherché, Daniel m'avait aidé, mes amis avaient tout fait pour me retrouver et maintenant j'étais rentré. Fin de l'histoire. Ma vie pouvait reprendre là où je l'avais laissée. Mais j'avais appris une chose dans cette épreuve, c'est que je n'étais pas seul dans la vie comme je l'avais toujours pensé. J'avais des amis, de vrais amis sur qui je pouvais compter.

On n'abandonne pas les nôtres.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris l'importance qu'ils avaient tous pour moi, Teal'c, Jonas, Janet, Cassie, et elle.

ELLE, c'était différent ! Elle le savait, je le savais. Mais trop de choses nous séparaient encore. Mais les espoirs, tous les espoirs étaient permis puisque la vie était là, entre nous enrichie de cette formidable amitié, et de cet amour secret.

_Jack s'arrêta sur ces derniers mots. Il referma le traitement de texte et le coda. Personne ne pourrait y avoir accès, sauf son médecin et le général Hammond s'il en lui faisait expressément la demande. _

_Jack avait rédigé un autre rapport beaucoup plus court pour l'armée qui serait son rapport officiel de sa captivité chez Baal. _

_Le colonel referma le couvercle de son portable et sortant de ses quartiers, les mains au fond des poches il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le labo de son major. _

FIN

11


End file.
